Goliath and Elisa
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is one of my 1st fan fictions...in otherwords, it could use a lot of work, but after Gargoyles stopped airing...I didn't have the heart to fix my story. I'm really only putting this story up out of nostalgia because it was one of my 1st fics.


Goliath and Elisa

[Fellow Gargoyles lovers!I call upon thee to read my fan fiction!I am R. Cybelle Gil and I have written the story you have all been waiting to see on the episodes!I have written about the lovers, Goliath and Elisa!An impossible love between a gargoyle and a human… But of course, where there is love, anything is possible… so I created it!I hope you enjoy my story, because I sure had fun writing it for all of you! J]

Goliath and Elisa

David Xanatos was still pondering over the problem.

After his archenemies, the Gargoyles, had saved his son, they had no longer been enemies.They had become his friends; but he still felt indebted to them for what they had done.He knew nothing he could ever do was ever repay what they had done in saving his son from his step-grandfather and grandmother.Not even he, David Xanatos, with all his technology and genius could not stop Lord Oberon of the Fair folk from taking away his son.It was only Goliath and his quick thinking that had saved Alexander Fox.

Xanatos had tried to repay the Gargoyles by separating the many-faced Coldstone from his different personalities.He had created Coldfire and Coldsteel, but of course, that had not been enough.Now he sheltered them in his home, protecting them from the humanity below that would destroy them.

But what else could he do for them?

Suddenly, the genius mind of Xanatos began to function again.He stood up and began to head in the direction of his trusted friend, Owen, otherwise known as the trickster Puck.Only he could be able to carry out the plan forming in Xanatos' head, and he could only do it through Xanatos' son, Alexander Fox.

Xanatos smiled.He knew even doing this would not be enough payment for the goodness the Gargoyles had done for him.But it would be something that would make him feel good.

***

Elisa Maza shook her head.Who would of thought that on her night off she would teach Angela how to fight properly?Elisa smiled as she remembered the day she faced off with Angela's mother, Demona, both of them human, and how she had fought.No better than rookie in the police force.Elisa would make sure Angela never lacked fighting skills.

"Now, use your leg.Control it.Direct the hit.You don't want to rely of your tail so much.If you do, you'll only get into trouble.If you only rely on one part of your body to do most of your fighting, when faced with an opponent that can easily deflect that move, you'll be helpless.Don't use your tail."

Angela followed Elisa's movements.She was enjoying her training sessions with Elisa.When she had offered to teach her on Elisa's spare nights, Angela had jumped at the opportunity.She had seen Elisa fight many times and she wanted to learn how to do the moves she did.Angela's eyes slid to her father, who sat off to the side, watching.He smiled t her, and at that moment Elisa tripped her.

Elisa turned to Goliath as she watched Angela hit the floor."Goliath, how is Angela supposed to pay attention if you're distracting her?"

Goliath only shrugged.The others watching the training burst out laughing.Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington usually sat around and watched Elisa train and teach Angela.They enjoyed having the chance to tease her.Elisa only told her to put up with it, for she would be the one laughing when she could beat them.The young gargoyles didn't take Elisa's or Angela's warning seriously.Goliath only smiled, knowing what the three would suffer soon.

Goliath watched the human he loved and his daughter.If only… he shook his head.Now was not the time to waste on fantasies.They were threatened every night by the city in which they lived and only a handful of humans protected them.Elisa was their first true human friend.Goliath took a deep breath and remembered the night in which he first fell in love with her.When their races were no longer separating them.

Demona had called on the trickster of the Fairfolk, the notorious prankster, Puck.She had bid him to get rid of the human woman Elisa Maza and he did. He converted her into a gargoyle.That was when Goliath first fell in love with the human woman.He had never realized how beautiful she was until that moment.Then the story continued when Demona transformed the city into gargoyles and the gargoyles into humans.He would never forget the confusion.Or how strange it was that he and the other gargoyles immediately realized that they were not supposed to be human and Elisa could not believe she had ever been human.

It had been a strange night.

He smiled as he watched Elisa and Angela take a break and how Elisa told the others the story of how she defeated Demona one on one.He smiled.He wished he had been awake to see it.

Suddenly, they all sensed the coming approach of dawn.Elisa too, sensed the day approaching.They all bid their farewells and Goliath flew Elisa back to her apartment, making sure not to be seen by any whom may still lurk the streets.

Goliath landed softly on the sill of Elisa's skylight and smiled down at her.If only…

Elisa smiled at him and lifted her hand to his face, sighing."Goliath…"

He rubbed his face against her palm.Two races, two worlds.Their love was as impossible as it was for him to stay awake during the day.They smiled into each other's eyes and Goliath flew off, hurrying toward the castle that stood tall above Manhattan, before the break of dawn.

Elisa quickly entered her apartment and dressed in her nightgown.She had to get some shuteye before her shift began at sunset.She slid the nightgown over her head and stared into the mirror before her.She smiled and wished.Wished with all of her heart._If only…_

As Elisa Maza crawled into her bed, dreaming of what it would be like to finally be able to love freely, a light sparkled unseen around her. It glowed through her nightgown and her skin glistened with the light of the waking dawn.Her soul shimmered through her skin as she crawled beneath the covers, and hidden wings wrapped themselves around her body as her eyes drifted shut and into the depths of sleep.

A sleep in which the magic would do its work.

***

Elisa awoke to the ringing of her alarm.She yawned and turned in her bed.She saw the sun beginning to set through her window.Goliath and the others would be awakening as soon as it set.She smiled and climbed out of bed, tossing the covers.She raced to the bathroom, taking the clothing she was going to wear with her.The Sergeant had finally decided to send her on a mission to expose the dangerous anti-gargoyle parties.They had been terrorizing the city as well as her friends.She would receive the details tonight.

When she exited the bathroom, she knew her partner would be arriving soon.The sun had almost set.They would both go and expose the Hammer party, and soon Goliath and the others would not have to worry about that gang again.

Elisa ran to her mirror just as the sun set.Abruptly stopped in her tracks.She felt strange.As if something were crawling over and under her skin.But just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.Elisa shook the strange feeling off and continued toward her mirror.

When she stared into it, her heart stopped.

She was staring at a gargoyle.

Not just any gargoyle.It was a gargoyle who had her face, her clothing.Her skin had turned from the dark brown from her Native American and African heritage, to a dark orange.Her black shirt came only half way down her belly and her jeans began at her hips, exposing her belly.Her red leather jacket only came down to a little past her elbows.Her shoes lay in pieces about her feet, which were now that of a gargoyles.The tips of ears could be seen coming out of her hair.She stared in shock at herself.This had happened only once before.But then she had not been aware of it.She was very aware of it now.

Abruptly, a thought burst through the confusion in her mind._Puck.He had been the one to transform her into a gargoyle before; perhaps he had been the one to do it again.She turned to the clock on her wall.__Damn.She could not work until she figured out what was going on._

Elisa ran to the phone and dialed her partner's cellular phone.She told him an unexpected… development had occurred that made her unable to go to work this night.Knowing the gargoyles and Elisa's relationship with them, he immediately thought it had something to do with that.She didn't correct his assumption.Afterward, she called her Sergeant and informed her that she would not be reporting to work today.Elisa was bellowed at, but she could not show up to work like this.She had to go to Alexander Fox Xanatos.She had to go to Owen/Puck.

After she made her calls, she left some food out for her cat, and opened her skylight.She stared out into the Manhattan night and knew it would be dangerous for her.She was not an expert at gliding.She had done it only once before.But something inside her pulled and pushed.She didn't worry about it.She would be safe.She knew what to do.

And with that, she flew out into the night, heading for the castle in the clouds.

***

Brooklyn caught it out of the corner of his eye.The shadow of a gargoyle entering a window far to the right.And not just any window.The window to Alex's nursery.Brooklyn immediately alerted Broadway, Lexington and Angela.Goliath and Hudson were speaking with Xanatos on some matter.

"I think it was Demona."

"My mother?" Angela asked."How can you be sure?"

Brooklyn shrugged."She's the only other female gargoyle in Manhattan.And trust me, it was a female gargoyle that sneaked into Alex's room."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lexington asked desperately.

Brooklyn motioned him to be quiet and then moved in the direction of the nursery."Angela, sneak in through the same window.Broadway, go through the other door.Lex, you stay with me.When you all hear my signal, go in."

The three nodded and made their way.

Meanwhile…

"Alex?"

Elisa stared down at the baby softly sleeping.She smiled and lightly caressed the soft cheek.She felt motherly instincts toward Angela, though she knew Angela would probably never accept them.But perhaps she had noticed with the way Elisa kept advising and teaching her.Elisa shook the thoughts out of her head and stared down at the baby in determination.

"What did you do to me?"

The baby opened his big blue eyes and let out a squeal of pleasure.

At that moment, the doors on either side burst open with growls of rage.The lights flew on blinding her, and she was jumped.Elisa, still blinded by the sudden light, knocked whoever was atop her off, hearing a thud behind her as he or she hit… someone else.

She jumped up and blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting and focusing until she could see.And when she could, she realized one fact.Friends, who didn't recognize her, surrounded her.

Brooklyn had been caught off guard by that throw, and had the wind knocked out of him when he had hit Broadway and they both had come crashing down to the floor.Now the four of them had the intruder surrounded.

But it wasn't Demona.

The strange gargoyle looked at them all in confusion.They could have cared less.She was intruding.They were getting ready to attack, when she spoke again… puzzling them.

"Brooklyn?Broadway?Lex?Angela?What on earth did you attack me for?"She placed her hand to her head."Damn, Brooklyn.You could have given me a concussion!Why the—"

Elisa was cut off when Angela turned her around and stared at her in confusion."Who are you?How do you know our names?"

"And what are you doing with Alex?" Lexington demanded.

Elisa shook her head."Don't you guys recognize me?I know I look different, but I though the clothes would---"

"Would what?"

All five gargoyles turned to the two at the door and the human behind them.Xanatos rushed to his son and lifted the boy into his arms as Hudson and Goliath entered slowly.

"Who are ye, lass?" Hudson asked curiously.

Elisa couldn't believe this was happening."Not even you, Hudson?I had thought that at least you would recognize me.But if all fail, then only one option is left."Elisa turned to Goliath."Goliath?"

Goliath stared at the female gargoyle before him, sensing something he hadn't sensed in…

Brooklyn stood between Elisa and Goliath."You know our names, but we don't know yours.We want our questions answered."

Elisa looked to the gargoyle before her."Brooklyn, it's me.It's—"

"Elisa?"

Goliath murmured the name, but everyone stared in shock, having heard it.Elisa smiled and ran into Goliath's arms."I knew you at least would recognize me."

"ELISA?!" the rest shouted in astonishment.

She turned before them all and nodded."I don't know what happened.I woke up tonight, and by the time the sun set, I was like this."She stared down at herself."The only other time I had ever been transformed into a gargoyles was when Puck had transformed me, so I came here, knowing that Puck could only work through Alex.I wanted to know why."

"Because Mr. Xanatos wished it."

Owen/Puck stepped into the room, quickly reaching Xanatos.David Xanatos nodded."Yes, I told Owen to use Alex to transform Elisa."

"Why?"

Xanatos smiled."I felt as if I had to repay you as much as possible for what you did for me Goliath.I still feel that way.I know nothing I do could ever amount to what you did for me, but I wanted to try something I knew would make you unbelievably happy."He smiled at Elisa."I made it possible for you and the woman you loved to be together."

Goliath could not believe what he was hearing.Neither could Angela.She turned to her father in confusion."Father?"

Goliath shook himself out his stupor and turned to his daughter."Yes, Angela?"

She swallowed."Is it true?Do you love Elisa?Did you wish for her to become a gargoyle so you could be together?"

Goliath slowly nodded, afraid of his daughter's reaction."I love her.And in my heart, in our hearts, we wished for a chance, any chance, to be together."

Angela stood there in shock.Elisa slowly approached her."Angela, I know I cannot replace your mother in your heart…" Elisa paused."But, I love you like a daughter, and I hope you are not angry."

Angela stared at Elisa as if she had lost her mind."Elisa!How could you even think such a thing!"She smiled and threw her arms around the police officer."I secretly wished that you would let me be your daughter."

Elisa smiled and hugged the girl close.

"Elisa?Is that really you, lass?" Hudson asked as he approached the two women.Elisa nodded."Well, I'll have to get used to ye looking like a gargoyle.It's confusing, I'll tell ye that."

The others also gathered around amazed at what they were seeing.Elisa could barely believe it herself.She turned to Owen/Puck and stared at him curiously."But how is this going to work?Am I going to end up loosing my job because I'm like this at night and stone during the day?"

Owen/Puck shook his head."No.You are like Demona.Human during the day.Gargoyle at night.It will give you an advantage I suppose, but I doubt you'll be able to work the night shift anymore."

Brooklyn was confused."But Elisa was always the one who helped us before by being human.What's going to happen now?"

Xanatos held the baby close as his wife, Fox, entered the room."You always have us.And Elisa's partner.You're not alone."

Elisa shook her head."This is fantastic," she turned to Goliath and smiled."But tonight I was going to go take down the Hammer group that was threatening the gargoyles.I guess I'll start in the morning.This is going to drive my partner nuts. He's going to flip when he sees what has happened.So will my boss and my family."Elisa grinned at Goliath."How am I going tell my parents about our relationship…And my brother!Oh, God!There is still so much to do!"

Goliath laughed and pulled Elisa close."But from now on we'll do it together."

The group cheered.

***

Elisa saw the shadow move out of the corner of her eye.She kept a close eye on that direction as Angela practiced her techniques behind Elisa.They were on a roof, staking out the Hammer headquarters.She had already gotten most of the information while human during the day.Now all that was needed was the final kill.Afterwards, she'd finally tell her boss about the situation.

It had been a month or so since she had been transformed.She had already told her parents and her partner and her brother about the situation.The only one who took it well was her brother.She also got an update on the clones that Thailog had created.Most had died.They had not had very long life spans.The only one left was the clone of Broadway, according to her brother.Elisa shook off the thought of them and thought of the rest of her family.The others were shocked tremendously at her new situation.She smiled at seeing her sister's face.That had been hysterical.

But as Elisa saw the shadow move, again she turned to Angela.Goliath and the others were on their own private stakeouts of the building.Far from the two of them.Her heart speeded as the shadow moved again.She strode to the young gargoyle quickly.Soon she broke out into a run when she saw the shadow making its move.

"Get down, Angela!"

Elisa toppled Angela to the ground as the one who was attacking them flew over their head.Just as soon as they had been down, Elisa was back up, protecting Angela.The purple gargoyle behind her got up as well and whispered behind Elisa, "You taught me well.You don't have to protect me."

Elisa grinned as she got ready in fighting position."Sorry.Force of habit."But her smile faded quickly as the shadow that attacked them came into the light and got ready to attack again.Angela gasped when she saw who emerged from shadows.

Demona.

"Mother!" Angela cried as Demona attacked Elisa.Elisa kicked her as Demona charged at her, sending the evil gargoyle flying through the air and crashing against the concrete of the building.Demona jumped back up and stared at the strange gargoyle.

Where had this gargoyle come from?Who was she?What was she doing with her daughter?All of these thoughts passed through Demona's head as she gazed at the dark orange skinned gargoyle.She had never seen this gargoyle before.Who was she?

Demona didn't bother to ask.She attacked again and it was deflected once more by the strange new female gargoyle.Obviously, this gargoyle had skillful fighting abilities, since she was managing to deflect all of Demona's moves.It was almost as if she had fought her before…

Demona attacked with her tail, attempting to trip the female gargoyle and then attack her while she was on the ground, but Elisa jumped and kicked Demona in the face sending her flying.By now, Angela was hysterical.

"No!Stop this now!"

But Demona paid her daughter no heed and the two continued to fight.Finally, Demona spoke.

"Who are you?What are you doing with my daughter?"Demona sneered."You know, you can't beat me."

Elisa grinned."Really, Demona?Looks like I'm winning so far, considering I've gotten all the punches in and you haven't even touched me yet!"She leaped to the side as Demona growled and attacked.Elisa moved to the side and attacked from there.Demona was getting pissed.She leaped to the side of the building, which she had emerged from and reached for something that was still hidden in the shadows.

Demona pulled out a huge gun.

Elisa stilled and placed herself before Angela.She would let no bullet hit Angela if her life depended on it.Demona was surprised at the gargoyles' movement.She was trying to protect Angela.But Angela's was hers to protect!Demona growled and was about to fire, Angela screaming in denial as she struggled to get in front of Elisa to protect her.Elisa turned and threw Angela down, herself falling over her as Demona pulled the trigger.

But no bullet hit them.Goliath had swooped down from air and taken the gun from Demona's hands.He tore it apart and turned to the women on the floor."Are you both all right?"

Elisa nodded and helped Angela up."I wouldn't let Demona hurt Angela.I just couldn't let her."

Demona growled."I would never hurt my own daughter!I wanted to speak to her when I saw you!Who are you?I have never seen you before!"

Goliath shook his head and turned to Elisa."My love, hurry.We are moving in now.They are making their move."

Elisa nodded."Come on, Angela.Let's take these bastards down."

Demona's eyes widened in recognition as Angela responded.

"All right, Elisa.Let's go."

***

Most of the Hammer gang had been taken down.There were some out there they had missed, but most had been arrested.Since that night, Demona hadn't been seen.Perhaps Demona was still in shock at seeing that she had been replaced by the human Elisa Maza…and that she was now a gargoyle herself.

But now, Elisa had to tell her chief about what had happened.Perhaps once her chief knew they could really prevent the anti-gargoyle rioting.Perhaps in front of the entire department, they would finally realize that their prejudices against the gargoyles were just the same as the prejudices against their fellow humans.

Her partner was beside her, supporting her.And once she transformed, the gargoyles would be there to support her as well, along with her brother and parents.Then, per haps they would have a chance at changing things in this city.

She finally knew that her soul was the soul of a gargoyle.She was like a gargoyle in every way except appearance, and now that had finally been remedied.She never thought she would ever be thankful to Xanatos for anything.Elisa sighed and got ready to tell the chief…and the rest of the department.

Tonight there would be a new beginning.Tonight everyone would know the truth about her situation and she and the other gargoyles would become part of the police headquarters.No one would be able to touch them after this.They were there to serve and protect.

A new beginning indeed.


End file.
